


Exposed

by mystic_writings



Series: Julie and The Phantoms One Shots [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_writings/pseuds/mystic_writings
Summary: After filming the first season of Julie and The Phantoms, Owen and Y/n have been dating during quarantine. During one of Y/n's live videos, she and Owen accidentally reveal their relationship to the public.
Relationships: Owen Patrick Joyner/Reader
Series: Julie and The Phantoms One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203053





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I love Owen so much y'all have literally no idea

You were surprised at both yourself and Owen for how long you managed to keep your relationship a secret, especially since Owen wasn’t a very good secret keeper in general.

You both met on the first day of shooting for Julie and The Phantoms – you were playing Carrie’s sister – and from there a friendship formed. There was something there, something you were both too scared to bring up, let alone act on. He treated you differently than the others, and so did you. He gave you his sweaters and almost always had an arm on or around your shoulder, claiming that you were the perfect height for an armrest. You always shared your snacks with him, but no one else, and he was the first person you went to about anything, no matter how stupid it was.

But after filming ended he went back to Norman and you went to Austin, Texas, to visit family, keeping in touch with constant FaceTime calls and spending hours texting each other, he finally suggested that you come to see him before you went back to LA. From there, things just evolved and now you’d been dating for almost 10 months, making it official mere weeks before the first quarantine started.

The release of the show on Netflix in September along with Paul Becker’s behind the scenes videos, put a lot of pressure on you and Owen to keep your relationship private, something you both agreed to do when you started dating. Keeping your dating life out of the public eye was something you both preferred, especially since you were co-stars. You told the fans that you were just roommates, although there was a lot of speculation around your relationship lately.

Currently, there was a video going around of Owen resting his arm on your shoulder and laughing at something you were showing him on your phone before removing the snapback he wore as part of his costume and putting it on your head, covering your eyes. That was a fun day both on and off-screen since you were filming the Finally Free episode, and what made the video funnier to you and Owen was that Paul didn’t catch Owen taking off and you following after him, jumping on his back and nearly taking both of you to the floor.

You decided that both the lighting and your overall mood were good enough to go live on Instagram for a little while, praying that no one asked questions about the video, or you and Owen, though that was just wishful thinking. You pressed the button to go live and put your phone down on the shelf under Owen’s TV, propping it up against the wall. “How’s it going, guys?”

Comments and hearts came flooding in and you could barely read them, but the ones you could see made you laugh. People were screaming about the earlier mentioned clip, talking about how cute you and Owen were being. You managed to read one out before it disappeared in the sea of comments, “What’s living with Owen like?”

“Fun. A lot of the time we play ping pong or watch stuff on the TV, but sometimes he lets me do face masks and stuff. Ooh! And I get to steal his clothes.” With a cheeky smile, you stood back far enough to reveal that you were wearing Owen's 'beans’ shirt. You laughed as you walked back up to your phone, watching the comments about how you were wearing _the_ shirt, which, according to the fans, meant that you were dating.

“Guys, guys, calm down. Owen and I aren’t dating, we’re just roommates.” You denied the fan's comments, but laughed when they repeated the singular phrase, _‘oh my god they were roommates.’_

You went to the bedroom to lie down, since Owen would be back with the stuff you needed to make dinner with soon and you didn’t want to bother him with the live. You answered a few questions, told people about your day and random things Owen said throughout the day, and you seemed to be keeping them entertained with everything.

They seemed satisfied when you told them stuff about Owen and what he was like, which made you happy since talking about him was one of your favourite things to do. For a while, the live video was going well, until you heard the front door open and slam shut. “Y/n?”

Instantly the chat blew up at the sound of Owen’s voice and you laughed. “In here, O!”

You heard him shuffling closer and decided not to acknowledge the live video right now, which was your first mistake. The door opened and you smiled at Owen, who smiled back, before running straight at you and jumping onto the bed. You screamed when he came at you, laughing as your body raised off the mattress for a split second.

Owen immediately cuddled into you and for a second, you forgot that there were 15,000 people watching the semi-intimate moment as you wrapped your arm around Owen’s back and he pressed his head into your chest. Instinctively, you kissed the top of his head, which was covered by his beanie, before realising that your fans just saw everything that happened.

You immediately ended the live, closing your phone and putting it face down on your stomach, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. Owen noticed how you tensed and lifted his head from your chest to look at you. “You okay babe?”

“I forgot I was on live.” Your words came out in a horrified whisper and Owen paled beside you.

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah.” You nodded. Owen sat up and you followed, putting his hand on your knee.

He looked at you before pressing a kiss to your head. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

You sat in the silence for a little, silently thinking what you could do. Suddenly, Owen broke the silence. “I mean, would it be bad if we went public?”

“No, I don’t think so.” You said. “I mean, everyone’s already convinced we’re dating. Plus, we’ve been dating for almost 10 months, I think we both know neither of us is going anywhere any time soon.”

Owen laughed and you smiled at him, holding out your hand for him to take. “So, what do you say, O? Wanna break the internet with me?”

“I wouldn’t wanna do it with anyone else.” Owen smiled. He took your hand and stood up, pulling you from the bed and into the living room.

Soon enough you set your phone up where it normally was when one of you went live, under Owen’s TV. His phone was connected to your large bluetooth speaker in the corner of the room and you started swaying to the beat of the old song, one that your grandparents and their parents danced to at some point in their relationships.

Owen’s hand was around your waist and yours was around his middle, the other hand intertwined with his. You kept your head peacefully on his chest as you moved at a slow and steady pace of the famous _“It’s Been a Long Long Time”_ , the same way Peggy and Steve did at the end of the last Avengers movie.

Dancing was a common occurrence between you and Owen. Whether it be jumping around to old pop songs in the kitchen while you made dinner or just like this, when you put on the really old songs and swayed gently in the living room, just enjoying each other’s presence – there was always a time to dance.

You looked up at Owen as you spun around in a slow circle, only to find that he was already looking at you. A gentle smile crossed your face and he dipped his head, capturing your lips in a soft, loving kiss.

It didn’t take long for your fans to go crazy when you posted the video on Instagram, paired with a simple caption, “He’s my loverman 💕”


End file.
